The Game
by dandandokedoke
Summary: The boys are having fun in Demon World, meanwhile Kuwabara is lonely back home. They miss him too, and well - stalking was never really that creepy right? Yaoi. A Kuwa fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Warnings: Yaoi. Yusuke/Kuwa, Kurama/Kuwa, Hiei/Kuwa, not sure yet. Don't like, don't read? Also, AU, takes place during the three kings arc. kind of.

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

" I miss Kuwabara."

It had started out innocently enough. But as with all sick, twisted perversions it had mutated from a single thought.Though of course, it wasn't _that_ sick or _that _twisted.

The first time it'd been said, it was strangely enough said by Kurama - who had been the last one to see Kuwabara and therefore the least likely to miss him. Yusuke just paused as if he hadn't even yet considered whether or not he missed Kuwabara, while Hiei had given Kurama a sharp look as if he'd reminded him of something annoying.

The first time had been three months after they first entered into Demon Japan (as Kuwabara liked to call it behind its back, supposing of course that the geography corosponded).

.Though unlikely, as they were all on opposing sides of the war between the three Demon Kings, they had decided to meet. To secure the future of demon world of course. Certainly not because of anything else. None of that touchy feely crap for them. They weren't girls, they were three bad ass demons.

They would meet once a month. Kurama and Hiei would sneak from their respective sides to meet Yusuke somewhere under Raizen's territory. Mostly just to swap information and check up on each other. Almost unwittingly every time the conversation turned to Kuwabara. The second time was Yusuke, five months after first entering the demon world.

" I wonder what Kuwa's doing, you know, I mean - without us. I kinda wish I'd brought him."

Which earned Yusuke a slap on the head from a laughing Kurama, really, Kuwabara in the demon world?

Eleven months almost to the day when they first arrived in the demon realm and Hiei broke down.

" I wish the oaf was here."

Neither Hiei nor Yusuke were expecting what Kurama brought the next time they all met. Kurama's face turned red.

"Now I know what you're thinking and it wouldn't really be like stalking. It would be more like," Here Kurama paused unusually long, "visiting a friend in spirit, oh, you know that human saying - I'll be there in spirit or whatever."

Hiei was desperately trying not to show his curiosity. Yusuke wasn't so cool, he was practically drooling with anticipation.

"Can you imagine all the blackmail material we'll be able to use."

Even Hiei couldn't feign indifference to that one.

"How do you turn it on?"

To their surprise Kurama quite suddenly smashed the small dark object into the ground, then calmly,

"Japan, Kazuma Kuwabara."

A large screen was suddenly projected above the object. It showed Kuwabara walking from an arcade in the late afternoon on a busy street. For the first time in months the three youkai relaxed.

Kuwabara was muttering to himself on the screen, too quiet to be intelligible. They watched. After about ten minutes they began to notice someone following Kuwabara. There was a sudden burst of reikei from Yusuke.

"uh...sorry."

They watched on. Finally the man in the background approached Kazuma.

"Kuwabara? Thee Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara paused, hearing his name. He slowly turned around, the view followed so there was always a clear shot of Kazuma's face.

"...hi?"

"Hi, I'm Satoshi."

"Um, Kuwabara." Kuwabara smiled but it seemed to be a little awkward.

"You must be wondering why I've stopped you. Can I walk with you for a while?"

"oh, uh, sure."

Kuwabara began walking. The man Satoshi beside him. All in all he was only a little taller then Kazuma and didn't seem very threatening. They watched with baited breath.

"So, how I know you is...well, we were from rival gangs."

"So you wanted to fight me?"

"No, not that. It's a little juvenile. I was actually wondering, well, if you'd go out with me."

At this Kuwabara stopped short, his face slowly flushing.

"Uh..."

"Look, I know it's a little sudden. I mean, I just haven't seen your boyfriend around for awhile and thought maybe you'd broken up. I knew it was a long shot - "

"m-my b-boyfriend?" Kuwabara had been staring at the ground, blushing, before being startled and looking up through his lashes.

Even Hiei drew in a sharp breath.

At this Satoshi had obviously decided to take a different approach.

"Look babe, " Kuwabara's eyes widened and he frowned, " I'm not saying Urameshi wasn't hellfire in bed, it's all over Sarayashiki but, " Here he caressed a stunned Kuwabara on the cheek, " I'm better."

Kurama could here Yusuke cursing Keiko over in his corner of the screen and would have laughed if he hadn't been so intent to hear Kuwabara's response.

Kuwabara had immediately backed up.

"Um, look, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it but - well - first off, Urameshi isn't my boyfriend and secondly, I'm just not...interested. Thanks, sorry."

Kuwabara took off running , blushing like mad. When he finally stopped he was over 15 blocks away. He hardly even needed to catch his breath as he leaned against an alley wall.

"I can't believe he thought...ugh, if Urameshi ever finds out he'll probably blame it all on me and beat me to a pulp." Kuwabara was dusting at non-existant fuzzies on his clothing. " I'm sure I'd just die of embarrassment if he ever found out about this anyway."

With that, the screen retracted and small dark object lay innocently on the ground. Kurama was the first to break the silence.

"So, who's for finding this guy and setting him straight?"

"Damn right, see if he ever touches my Kuwa again."

"Hn."

Of course, that was before they calmed down and realized the impractibility of that course of action. Besides Kuwabara could handle a normal human. And it least it gave them something to stew over until their next meeting.

The second time they used the object had just as interesting results.

"Hey Kuwabara."

"Yeah Okubo?"

"...well, I just kind of heard this rumor that - look, you didn't really go with that guy Satoshi did you?"

"wh-what?!" Kuwabara nearly choked. Okubo looked relieved, then continued on.

"Well it's not a big deal, just a rumor. He's been telling everyone," and here Okubo paused and reddened, "that he's had you in bed."

Kuwabara was too stunned to reply, giving a strangled chuckle. Okubo continued.

"I didn't think you'd do something like that. Not that I'm saying you're not , well, submissive but-"

"e-excuse me?! Submissive?!"

"Well, Kuwabara it's been quite awhile now. I'm actually a little hurt that you hide it from us. Everyone knows you're the great Urameshi's uke. His other half, his - "

"Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"...are you okay?"

"No I am not okay! Why does every one think that he and I are...that we're...okay, you know what Okubo? First off, I'm not Urameshi's...Urameshi's anything! Secondly, I've never even...let's just put it this way, I've never even had my first kiss so it's more then unlikely I'd go around with random...people."

"you're joking right?"

"No. Look it's a little embarassing I guess, but I haven't."

"I was actually talking about the fact that you just denied being Yusuke Urameshi's -er- bottom."

"..."

"..."

"...you know what. Never mind. Of course I wouldn't have gone with Satoshi as I was too busy having my brains being screwed out by Urameshi. Never mind the fact that you never see him around any more. Never mind the fact that he has a girlfriend. NEVER MIND THE FACT NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN US DOING ANYTHING INCRIMINATING TOGETHER. Oh no, never mind that."

"Well, I'm glad you finally admitted the fact that you're with him."

And The Game really only started when the screen faded and Kurama quietly challenged,

"I bet your 5000 yen against Kuwabara's first kiss."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you Reviewers. You are Awesome. 1zhongbaby, thanks for the encouragement!! Jovianwolfgirl, thanks for the idea, that being said it is now a Team Urameshi/Kuwa fic. ;) Emeth 85, thank you too! I'll try to update regularily guys. Thanks for your reviews. Also, I know this chapter is considerably shorter. Sorry about that.

' The Game' was quite actually an invention of Kurama's. It was a strange card game that corrosponded to a board that relayed it to a demon plant that fought against another players plant, both powered by reikei. To put it mildly, it was a little confusing.

It was their chosen form of entertainment when they met, that is, until the small dark peeping object became their focus. They had been previously betting anything from yen to manga to rocks they had found on the ground. Oddly enough, Hiei had been in the lead after showing a strange knack for the game.

Which of course ticked off Kurama to a great extent.

Up until Kurama had bet Kuwabara's first kiss against Hiei's 5000 yen, Yusuke had been a poor player. Not because he wasn't good at it, more because he was indifferent about it. But that had all changed with Kurama's ' I bet your 5000 yen against Kuwabara's first kiss'.

"What makes you think I'd want that oaf's disgusting first kiss, fox."

Kurama smiled devilishly.

"It's just for fun Hiei, we wouldn't actually implement it, especially without Kazuma's permission."

"Since when did you get so friendly with 'Kazuma'." Yusuke mocked, pitching his voice higher for Kuwabara's name.

"It was just an idea."

"Yeah well, I'll beat you both for it. Not like it's for real anyway."

"Of course not."

"Hn."

They had said it wasn't for real, but the sudden competition and possessiveness in the air said otherwise.

The next time they used the small dark object was a week later. Kurama had regained the upper hand in the game, possessing Kuwabara's first kiss, Yusuke's HunterXHunter manga and a rock Hiei had found on the ground. Of course, all they were really playing for was Kuwabara's first kiss.

The object fizzled and slowly came to life.

Kuwabara's tear streaked face came into view. Hiei's grip on his katana tightened, along with the other two's clenched fists.

He was just getting home, trying to sneak in so Shizuru wouldn't notice him crying. She noticed him anyway.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh-Shiz-shizuru, you startled me." She gave him a long stare, knowing he was trying to change the subject.

"Well?"

"It's nothing." He tried to smile bravely, " just all these things piling up at once, it's kind of stressful."

"like what?" Shizuru wasn't biting.

"oh you know. Just well, this thing with this guy at school. H-he sent me...a dead cat. " More tears welled up, " I miss my team."

Shizuru sighed, giving her brother a one armed hug.

"I know it's tough, but it's practically only two more years now. Just hold on, okay? As for this kid...did you beat him up?"

"I would if I knew where to find him. Shizuru, th-the c-cat was..." Now Kuwabara was full out sobbing. "i-it was cut in half and h-he took out it's eyes."

Shizuru cursed softly. "Where is it, did you want me to bury it for you?"

Kazuma shook his head.

"I already buried it."

Shizuru led him to the couch and sat him down, cradling him.

"It's ok Kazuma, shhhh, it's gonna be ok."

"I know I'm being a big baby."

"You're not being a big baby."

"It's so stupid! I - he said he's going to keep se-sending them unless..."

"Unless...?"

And the object clicked off. They all cursed concurrently.

"Do you think it's the same guy?"

"Naw Kurama, knowing Kuwabara he probably got into a fight and they're trying to get him down. It's happened before only we were able to save the cat."

"Either way, this guys toast." Kurama was glaring at where the screen had once been.

"Leave that to me." Hiei countered.

"I bet Kuwabara's first kiss against this guy's life." Yusuke glowered. Hiei look determined. Kurama nodded.

The Game continued.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Katzztar, thank you for the correction, and sorry but I'm afraid this just might be another weepy bottom fic. I'm flattered you've reviewed though since I'm familiar with your stories. Jovianwolfgirl , thanks for the encouragement. I know, I'm sad about the cat too. Also, I haven't actually read the king's arc so...sorry for any indescretions.

One year and five months. That was how long ago Kuwabara had seen the last of Team Urameshi disappear before his eyes. He sighed.

"Damn stress." he muttered. That stupid stupid Satoshi guy had sent him another...message.

Suddenly the familiar chill was on him. He called it familiar because it had begun to become more frequent. It'd really only happened a while after Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke had left for Demon World.

He hadn't thought much of it at first. Maybe another unpleasant ghost trying to torture his spirit sense, or something. It felt like he was being watched...

It was rather creepy and unnerving. Kuwabara swiftly licked his lips, biting at them afterwards. He needed to concentrate on finding Satoshi. He'd had enough of this guy. He'd been too...emotional to focus properly on finding him the first time but now...or at least he had the common sense to know if he did find him right away he would end up going too far.

Kuwabara chuckled darkly, though even to him it sounded like more of a giggle so he stopped immediately. He abruptly turned left into a buzzing pachinko shop.

"YOU!!" Kuwabara adopted an agressive stance, while pointing at the now amused Satoshi. He'd show him, he'd punch him in his big smug face!

"You and me outside. Now, Satoshi!"

Satoshi gave Kuwabara an infuriatingly slow and dirty once over. Kuwabara turned red, he saw red as well.

And if you would have asked him later, he would of been ashamed to admit he had lost his temper.

He could barely remember the short time it had taken to beat Satoshi to a pulp.

"and don't you ever -EVER - hurt another cat again and furthermore that last message - "

And about midway through his rant the police had shown up. It _was_ a crowded pachinko bar after all.

His face was red as they sat him down to question him. At least the familiar chill was gone...

He answered their questions faithfully and was surprised when they decided to let him go with nothing but a warning. It probably had something to do with the small cat face pins one of the officers wore.

"Uh, thanks."

Hiei had dibs on _punishing _the guy that had made Kuwabara cry. Kurama had not been stupid enough to even bring the kiss back into the pot yet. Yusuke had brought in something new - Kuwabara's first vacation (not trip - been there, done that) to demon world - which was technically impossible for a long period of time but _still_. Hiei snorted.

"Well - If I don't get to demolish that _human_, " he spit out as if it were a particularily bad insult, " then I demand compensation."

They had watched since a few minutes before Kuwabara had entered the small brightly lit pachinko bar. "It's not even in our neighbourhood" Yusuke had complained loudly.

They had even watched Kuwabara's face turn pink, and could only guess at what until Kuwabara had started in on him. The lust in Satoshi's eyes was obvious.

Even Kurama was slack jawed shocked when Kuwabara lost his temper. Thankfully, he hadn't lost his control as well. The hits were all neat and calculated with just the right amount of pressure behind them.

The scumbag would be hurting, but he wouldn't be dead.

They watched as Kuwabara began ranting. Then the object cut out with a small fizzle.

Hiei had been the first to speak. Kurama acquiesced.

"Well I guess it is only fair that you get a new...item." Kurama paused and continued, for lack of a better word.

"How about Kuwabara's first trip to a garbage dump. " Yusuke had smirked evilly.

Hiei had been about to accept but stopped short at Kurama's short nod in the negative.Hiei glared.

"What? How was I supposed to know you'd fall for something like that?" Yusuke had his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"How about...Kuwabara's first- " Kurama brainstormed.

"Mark. Kuwabara's first mark." Yusuke and Kurama sweatdropped. Figures Hiei would go with something possesive.

"What do you mean 'mark'?"

"I think he means a bite mark, if I'm not mistaken Yusuke."

Hiei nodded.

"That is...gross, yet strangely...hot."

"It's actually quite common in Demon World."

"Ok well...then I'm bringing in Kuwabara's first hickey as well." It was Hiei's turn to be confused.

"You can't pick it Yusuke, Hiei said mark, as in mark of any kind."

"The hell I can't. You said bite mark so I call hickey."

"What's 'hickey'?"

Kurama sighed and clicked his tongue. Children.


End file.
